Red eyed Demon
by Chichi4mangaHero
Summary: She's back from the dead, and ready to return the favour to a certain Uchiha, but does she really hate him?. I suck at summerys read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my new story I've been wanting to write for a while now, I know I have not forgotten my other stories I've just got a writer's block . And I'll try updating them, sorry._."

Anyway this story has been going through my head for the last past months and I just need to write it down so I'll hope you enjoy it and I appreciate reviews and ideas and again a apologise for not updating story's sooner xD

And this is set just after team Hebi was formed just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character's, except my Oc.

Chapter 1 Back from the Dead

Team Hebi was on the move again, Sasuke in front then Jugo, and Suigetsu and Karin at the back throwing verbal abuse at each other that was frankly getting on Sasuke's nerves.

"Would you both shut up" Sasuke growled unemotionally as he turned his head around and giving them a clod glare that crept down both team-mates back as they went silent.

Suddenly a low rumble was heard, as it got louder the earth began to shake and Sasuke stepped back towards his team, ready to strike.

As out of no-where the ground moved upwards and a large coffin like box appeared out of the ground, it was sealed shut with many Jutus and you could see them written all around the coffin on small pieces of paper.

Sasuke stepped closer eyeing it suspiciously, "what is it Sasuke" Jugo asked walking up behind him as he looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it" He answered not once taking his eye's of it.

"Wow the chakra is overwhelming in there" Karin said stepping closer to sasuke in fear.

A loud knock was heard inside the coffin and everyone jumped back in shock, even sasuke.  
"Hey, let me out, I know you're there" shouted a female voice as she banged on the top of the coffin once more.

"Why should we, we don't even know why you're in there and judging by all the justus sealed around it, It's probably not for a good thing" Suigetsu huffed knocking back on the coffin.

"Hey stop that hurts, look the seals will disappear in a minute, just undo the top of this thing and undo the last seal" she answered, there was a short silence before she added "Uchiha".

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stepped closer "how do you know who I am?" he spat "because that's why this thing finally came out the ground, your people put me here in fear and only another Uchiha can undo the last seal, now help me the hell out of here Uchiha" she grumbled back as she started banging on the coffin again.

"No Sasuke she could be dangerous" Karin whispered as she stepped back, "Come on who can be stronger than all of us put together?" Suigetsu laughed. He stopped as soon as the seals started burning away only leaving one in the middle with the Uchiha sign on it and a symbol of chains.

"Fine, but if you trick us, your dead" Sasuke answered as put a hand on the seal, he stopped waiting for an answer first "Fine" the girl huffed, he nodded as he concentrated some chakra in his hands releasing the seal easily.

He had just enouf time to step away as the coffin flung open and a young women around his age stood up revealing her long dark blood red hair and slender form. She then stretched revealing that she only wore some ripped parts of a dress barely covering her top and bottom. "Nice" Suigetsu smirked.

"Don't try anything shark face" she warned as she got out stumbling a little.

"So what happened, why were you in there?" Jugo asked turning his head slightly in a thinking manner.

"I'll tell you later, first I need to do something" she said walking past them as she streched her aching legs and arms "Bye" she shouted as she jumped into the tree tops and away though the trees.

"Hey wait!" Karin shouted as they all went after him ,'bitch' Suigetsu thought as he followed the rest of his team.

She arrived at an old temple not to far away, she smirked and walked straight in to find only two men guarding the door which she was wanting to go through. "Well hello boys" she smirked as she stopped walking to glare at them.

"who are you, wait it's you, why are you awake?" shouted them slightly smaller man on the right "Don't let her through!" shouted the bigger one charging at her with his spear, the other nodded as he got out a kunai and jumped up also charging at her.

She smirked as she quickly teleported behind the bigger man and grabbed his arm, she turned it around until he let go of his spear ,then she quickly took it and cut his throat and jumped out the way of the other man trying to strike her with his kunai.

"DIE!" he shouted at her, she dodged every attack he threw at her 'this is getting boaring' the thought as she jumped once more and kicked the man into a nearby wall by hitting him swiftly in the face with her feet.

"easy" she sighed as she walked and opened the sealed door with some chakra, "finally" she sighed in relief as she found all her possessions plus her weapons, medical equipment and ninja gear all neatly folded up and placed carefully around her most prized possession her swards or better known as kattana's.

"There" she heard a female voice shout,*sigh* she quickly got dressed but failed as they ran in as she was putting on her netted shirt "Damn" suigetsu whistled, she snapped.

She put it on and quickly put her black high collared shirt over it, it had short sleeves and hid her neck and the bottom half of her chin while it only covered the top half of her, and showed her stomach that was also just half covered by her netted ninja shirt underneath. She then grabbed one of her kattans and charged at suigetsu with rage "pervert!" she yelled clashing swords with his huge one.

"Your easy to annoy, that's good" suigetsu smirked, she smirked back "I see" she said looking at his sword before jumping back into her spot. "Please excuse me, I need to leave" she smiled as she quickly formed a hand sigh and puffed away leaving only a puff of smoke.

"Damn" Karin huffed, as she followed she running boy's out the temple.

She quickly finished getting dressed, she put on her ninja pouch around her waist, and 2 smaller black ones, on her right thigh and one at the bottom of her left ankle just obove her black ninja sandals.

She then put her long her in 2 low buns, it looked a lot like Tsunades just that her hair was much longer, red and instead of hanging down her back it is in front of her and hanging down her chest. She then quickly looked herself over she also wore her 2 kattanas at either side of her hips and a short dark red just like her hair coloured skirt that parted at both sides of her hips as it showed her black shorts underneath. She also had on a collar like leather necklace with a sign hanging from it, the Uchiha sign, which was also printed at the back of her black shirt. She smiled as she saw her sparkling little hoop earrings hanging from her ears and her little studs just above her the hoops also shined as the black diamond's brought back sad memories.

She heard some rustling behind her and sensed chakra and quickly put her black ninja head band around her neck and tightened it with a sigh and began jumping form tree top to tree top easily.

"Why are we following her again Sasuke?" Karin moaned as she followed sasuke and the rest of the team.

"Becouse we released her and don't know how dangerous she really is, also she knew I was an uchiha without even looking at me and she knew that the seal could only be disarmed by Uchiha's as it was especially made for them to easily remove, why is that when all Uchihas have been dead for year's?" Sasuke answered keeping his cool.

"You mean you released her, I didn't do anything" Suigetsu argued smirking as he avoidet sasuke's death glare.

"she's just up ahead" Karin said budging in as she keep her chakra sensing skills on high alert to try and keep up with the female ninja ahead.

The 'female ninja' ahead quickly picked up speed to stop behind a tree, and quickly formed some hand seals she bit the tip of her thumb drawing blood and completed the jutsu summoning a white silver wolf, as the smoke cleared the wolf eminently bowed in respect "It has been a long time milady, how may I help you?"

"There are 3 ninjas following me one is a secrete swords man, one a specialized chackra sensor and an Uchiha, I still need to get used to using my chakra for movement and I'm tired to could you please help me get an old friend in the village in the water country" It was more a statement than a question, "of course" the wolf said, she quickly mounted the wolf and it quickly ran through the forest with full speed dodging and jumping obstacles in the way skilfully.

"She's not alone and picking up speed, I think she riding on some kind of animal" Karin interrupted the silence, sasuke nodded as he also picked up speed his team quickly following.

"Were nearly there, the ninjas have lost us for a while, but will find us so you better hurry" the wolf said as it stopped at a gate that read 'Village of the water country'. She nodded at her wolf and released the jutsu and the wolf disappeared with a poof of smoke. "I'm back" she sighed as she walked into the village and straight to a flower shop buying two white Lilly's and heading to the grave yard.

She stopped at a grave stone that read Rest in Piece Haku, member of the Yuki clan. Her eye's started to tear up as she placed a kiss on the Lilly and gently put it onto the stone, then turned to do the same to the stone next to it that belonged to Zubaza Momochi. She bowed in respect speaking a silent prayer, rest in peace Haku my first and long lost friend she finished bowing once more before she quickly composed herself, whiping away a single tear as she turned he eye's full of determination and anger again.

She ran as fast as her slender legs could carry her, past the naive villagers who wouldn't suspect a thing in their little piece full lives. As soon as she reached the gates she called back her white wolf, "Let's go home" she smiled at her wolf who nodded before turning around to wait for her master to saddle up, but before the young ninja could take a step towards her wolf a new presence interrupted her.

"There you are!" Sasuke growled walking closer, "what to you want Uchiha?" she growled back at him as she slowly went to stand beside her wolf partner.

"What do you know about the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked as he stopped just a few metres away from her as he looked into her crystal blue eye as the other was covers by her side fringe. "Why would I tell you? I have no need to waste time with you now leave me be ,I have other matters to attend to" she answered back as she didn't look him straight in the eye's in fear of that he might know what she was hiding behind her mask of ice. "Not until you answer us" Suigetsu growled in annoyance.

She smiled, and quickly threw some kunies at the team, so fast in fact it grazed Karin arm as the boy's merely avoided it with a side step. She slung herself onto the back of the silver shining wolf and it started to run full speed ahead, not looking back at the followers.

"You sure you want to go home mistress?" the wolf asked worried, "yes, I have to, to pay my respect" she answered thoughtfully.

They soon arrived at the gates of no other town than Konoha, with wary eye's she got of her wolf and preceded to walk into the village hiding the symbol on her back and neck by grabbing a long scarf that covered her neck and swung it around her back to hide the Uchiha clans symbol. She walked past many shinoby hiding her chakra with extra care, then as fast as the wind she used her special technique to jump onto the roof nearby that would lead her to the uchiha compound effortlessly.

"Come on Sasuke just leave her we need to keep on track" Jugo said as he touched his partners shoulder lightly "No, we need to get information out of her" he answered back not bothering looking back at his team.

She arrived at the compound, jumping to the ground gracefully as she took in the sight before her, there was an eerie silence, no people 'of course' and body markings on the floor to indicate that there were once body's there. She sighed as she walked once again to a nearby memorial and placed down some wild flowers she picked up as the bloomed near the grave yard. She put them down carefully as if not trying to disturb their piece full sleep and put a kiss on all 3 of the stones that belonged to her father, mother and little sister.

Suddenly the light sky darkened and as the rain drops started to fall so did her tears as the painful memory of their death sprung into her mind. She tried shoving them away but they wouldn't leave, she sobbed as she walked down the Uchihas compound street not caring if she got wet in fact the liked the rain and thunder storms it calmed her, almost soothed her as it reminded her of the good old days when her and her sister used to dance in the rain when they were little singing at the top of their lungs as by-passers looked at them as if they were crazy.

She stopped dead in her tracks and collapsed sobbing into her hands as she kneeled on the ground, 'why!' she kept asking herself as she screamed in frustration, of course her life wasn't the best, being bullied and excluded but she had a family a home, until that faithful day they all died.

She was on a A-Ranked mission that day, and had only just returned and found everyone dead, family friends they were all gone in the matter of minutes as the ANBU named Itachi cut them down one after one. That name made her sick, she knew, she couldn't get them back, ever...

after the incident people thought she had something to do with it, and her losing control didn't help so out of fear the Hokage decided to lock her away for at least 10 years, telling her that she could only come out if she had complete control over her chakra and temper and only the last Uchihas could release the last seal.

I saw her, crying I didn't care much about her but only the reason why she cried, why was she crying, she wasn't even an Uchiha...was she? She must of gone through the same as him, losing everyone on only moments.

He lept down silently not to startle her, he approached her wary seeing her head lift towards him as she quickly turned away and stood up wiping away her tears. "What do you want, can't you see I want some privacy" she growled angrily.

"What are you doing here, this place is closed off for a reason, and only here for Uchihas and not the likes of you" he said sternly not taking his eyes of her angry face. "Shut up, I'm an Uchiha too!" she yelled back as she turned to reveal the sigh at the back of her shirt, his eyes widened, 'how could this be, Itachi killed everyone' he thought as he teleported right in fornt of her.

"It can't be, all the Uchihas are dead, only me and Itachi are alive I need proof" he growled dangerously as he closed in on her.

She sighed closing her eyes for a moment and then opening them to reveal the sharingan, 3 black swirls circled around her pupils as her eyes glowed red. 'It can't be' he screamed in his head as he stepped back in shock.

"It's true alright, I need to leave now sorry...Sasuke" she smiled teleporting away in a poof, only to reappear just in fornt of the gates out of Konoha. "Wait!" Sasuke shouted but she was gone, his only connection to his past, he sighed as he walked away back to the entrance as the rain poured down on him like it was intimidating him 'how did she even know my name?' he thought frustrated.

She summand her wolf once more, "you aright milady?" the wolf asked with concern "fine lets go find an old friend" she answered as she got on her wolf and headed off into the distance, 'my name is Saeko, Saeko Uchiha and I'm coming for you, Itachi !' she thought with a sharp eye as she travelled into the sunset and through the rain in hope to find him soon.

To be continued...

So here we are,*sigh* that took 2 day's _ I know i'm slow, sorry...

Hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought, and I need some side events, I know what's going to happen but I just need something to fill it out, you can PM me and tell me if you have any ideas even for a character.

Thank you :D

~Chichi4mangaHero


	2. Chapter 2 Painful Past

Ok here's my next chapter, it won't be as long but I'll try, I'm bad at updating sorry :D I hope you Review and keep reading, I accept ideas and maybe some Oc's :D This chapter will be more about her past.

Enjoy and R&R

voices _Italic_- Demon voice. normal- Her Normal Voice

* * *

Chapter 3- Painful Past

The girl ran,ran until her feet were numb and then ran some more as she hurried home after a tiring mission that included some not so pleasant battles. As she set her eye's on the horrified sight before her, she gasp holding one hand in front of her mouth as tears were dangerously close to spill down her pale face.

She stumbled seeing hundreds of blood stained and battered body's laying on the ground in front of her, her eye's widen in shock as she dragged her bruised body home to find only the same situation.

2 dead body's laid there, both of their lifeless eyes wide open with shock and fear. She suddenly burst out crying as her mothers and sisters body's laid on the now red stained floor. She turned them over and touched her sisters cold check in attempt to 'wake' her, the shattered uchiha girl crumbled burying her face in her sisters hair as she sobbed her heart out, she knew why this happened and she always feared it would, but why so soon, why now?

She suddenly sprang up hearing a yell not to far away. "Why brother, why!?" A small boy shouted, she knew who he was, he was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachis little brother. She gasp once again seeing Itachi standing in a pile of dead body's that littered the floor as his red Sharingan eyes stared Sasuke and her down. Sasuke was now crumbled up on the floor beside her as he cried to his brother in an poor attempt for an answer.

"Why?!" Sasuke managed to whisper again as he blacked out. The girl ran up to Itachi shouting in anger "NO Itachi, You didn't!?" she managed to shout before drawing her katana and taking a swing at him, he blocked it with his own sword and leaned in his face only inches from her's and smiled a sad smile.

"You know why, I'm sorry Saeko" he whispered leaning in further, her eyes opened in shock as the Uchiha boy kissed her fully on the lips, it seemed to last forever as his warm lips moved against her cold and tear-stained wet ones the kiss was full of sorrow,love and hatred all at once, she jumped back and swung her sword once more only slightly grazing the Uchiha boy's arm.

He grimaced and blocked another slash of her sword with his own, "You didn't have to, you could have said no!" she cried crumbling to the floor letting her sword drop as she stared at her shaking hands.

"I could have,but I didn't" Itachi answered back coldly, she looked up in shock as he neared her and kneeled down in front of her with a sad smile, "I'm sorry" he said giving her one last quick kiss before poofing away.

"No...NOOOO!" she cried finally loosing it, as red chakra started to build around her, she kept crying in rage as pain took over and 2 sets of ears and a wolf tail grew around her and on top of her head.

She began to stand as the chakra continued to build around her bubbling and expanding like a thick cloak. She suddenly laughed as her face twisted now smiling with rage. "_Finally, finally I get to have a turn_" Her demonic voice cried, now not sounding like her own anymore.

As Anbu arrived at the scene she was already destroying the Uchiha compound, her demon now fully taking over, "_WHahahah Fools, your all Fools!_" she cried smashing one of her 3 tail at the Anbu, who dodged it and grimaced at her state. "We need to stabilize her!" One Anbu cried dodging another slashing tail.

"Get the Hokage here, and we need Kakashi!" The Anbu captain stated, his follower beside him nodded before disappearing and reappearing outside the compound running towards the Hokages Tower.

The Anbu battled against her as best they could, but couldn't stand a chance as one by one fell to the ground some dead some unconscious.

"Hokage we need you now,Saeko it seems has lost control of her demon, and the Uchiha compound...has been erased". stated the Anbu quickly before running out the door with the shocked Hokage. "Gather some more shinobi and fetch me Kakashi...NOW!" the Hokage shouted as he kept running to the Uchiha compound in worry.

The Hokage arrived soon after with Kakashi and the Anbu as they appeared behind him with worry. "What happened here?" Kakashi asked seeing dead body's everywhere and a now on a rampage Saeko.

"Kakashi we need to contain her,I feared this would happen one day so I prepared a coffin for her, she will be sealed inside and only other sharingan users will be able to free her" the Hokage said forming some hand signs before placing his hands on the floor, only a second after a coffin like wooden box appeared, it had lots of seals attached to it and one big one on the top that was not jet activated.

"I understand Hokage-sama" Kakashi nodded as he signaled at the by standing shinobi, "You tier her out and distract her while I prepare the seal" Kakashi ordered. The shinobi nodded and jumped into action "I will help, be carefull Kakashi you're the only one left who can seal the demon away again" the Hokage said before helping to distract the demon possessing Saeko.

As the shinobi distracted the demon Kakashi finally prepared the seal as he made a big circle around her and formed some hand signs, then he cried 'Okami seal', suddenly the circle lit up and Saeko cried as she gripped her head in pain but continued to swipe at the surrounding shinobi.

"Hold her arms quickly" shouted Kakashi, the shinobi grabbed her arms as the Hokage held on to her legs as she continued to cry in pain, Kakashi teleported to Saeko and quickly placed a hand onto her stomach and closed his eyes in concentration.

He opened them quickly pushing her stomach harder as her seal reappeared and her chakra calmed and disappeared only to leave behind a knocked out Saeko, but with still wolf ears and a tail a trait left behind after transformation.

Kakashi sighed lifting her into his arms, he placed her in the coffin before closing it with a simple sign that sharingan supported. "Good job Kakashi go rest I'll take care of here from now on.

Saeko woke up to complete darkness, 'where am I?' she though trying to feel her way around the medium-sized box. "Finally your awake Saeko, a man stated from outside the crate, "we have decided to condemn you to a minimum of 3 years in this coffin it will release you anytime after 3 years but only until you've taken complete control of your demon, you will have enuf food pills for 6 years and especially made pills that provide you with chakra that will keep you alive" the now analyzed Hokage stated, "but I didn't do anything" she cried in fear.

"You lost it Saeko" Kakashi said sadly, "I'm sorry,by the way what happened in the Uchiha compound?" he asked worryingly. "Itachi happened, he killed everyone, you can check he ran away only leaving Sasuke" she answered sadly as tears escaped her red and blue eye's.

She heard a disappointed sigh, "well farewell, I hope you learn quick and well see each other soon, don't worry we'll take care of Itachi and give everyone a proper burial". Kakashi said.

"Wait no, please!" she cried back but only a farewell was heard from the outside, from the Hokage as he dumped her into a hole with one last seal on top that kept her provided with air.

"Noo, Ple...se.." she sobbed as she was engulfed by coldness and if it was even possible more darkness.

She sobbed for day's, as she was alone, alone for at least 3 years only herself for company as she mourned for her family and her lover. But after moths of training she finally decided, she would get revenge and cause Itachi the pain she is and will have to endure for the following years...alone...

* * *

She woke up crying and sweating, "My lady are you ok, you have been crying for some time now" Saekos wolf asked worried.

"yes, yes I'm fine, just a nightmare" Saeko answered back as she got up to go to the nearby lake.

She slowly sat down looking at her reflection in the glassy water, it changed as little waves started to ripple through her crying image because of her tears that spilled through her closed eye's as she remembered that day, the day her world turned cold as she spent those horrid years..soo alone.

"Saeko, I found a trace we should head of and certify it before we lose the trail" her wolf spoke behind her as she trotted over to stand behind her.

Saeko nodded wiping away her tear-stained face, she sighed getting up with a serious and hard face again. "Let's go" she said setting off again to follow the last lead they needed to find her rival, most hated person and lover...Itachi.

Even his name brought sorrow and anger to her eye's as he left her to cope with her mothers and sisters death alone...in the darkness...

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter I tried my best x( Sorry for the shortness, Please R&R I'll appreciate it so I know if I should update. ;3

Thank you :D

~Chichi4mangaHero


End file.
